


Winter

by thisjustout



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Revolutionary Girl Utena, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Second Person Narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjustout/pseuds/thisjustout
Summary: A normal Saturday night at Hexside Academy.
Relationships: Edric Blight/Emira Blight/Willow Park
Kudos: 2





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> [About Sexual Assault](https://www.nsvrc.org/about-sexual-assault) | [Resources for Survivors](https://www.nsvrc.org/find-help) | [More Resources](https://www.scarleteen.com/article/abuse-and-assault)
> 
> Mind the tags, and take care of yourself.
> 
> Luz is the Dueling Champion, Willow is the Rose Bride, King is Chu-Chu, Amity is the Student Council president, and the twins are End of the World.

**I.** Your roommate walks alone through the woods in the dark of night. Her steps do not rustle the mulch. The leaves do not cling to her soles. The plants are her friends; she gives them names, recycled. She does not smile or frown.

You don’t see her. You are brushing your teeth. Her not-quite-cat is huddled in a corner, shivering. You don’t see him, either. The house you share is large.

 **II.** Tonight will not be different. There is nothing exceptional about tonight.

 **III.** As the elevator climbs to its zenith, your roommate’s heart begins to race. Her hands are clasped before her. Her shoulders are straight. She does not frown. She does not frown. The bell rings. The doors part. She is smiling.

You are in bed now, scrolling through Tumblr on your phone, and you are smiling, too.

The twins, seated abreast on the low velvet couch, are also smiling. You haven’t seen these smiles yet. These smiles aren’t for you, yet. They are not polite smiles. They are hungry. Eager.

The president of the Student Council is not smiling. She stands at the far wall, arms crossed. She will watch. She always watches, never smiles; tonight will not be different.

Your roommate does not frown. She does not think. She is empty. Pliant.

“Come here,” one of them says.

 **IV.** Leaves fall. Wood splinters. Grass wilts. Every week, the forest loses a small piece of itself, and new life must spring from the undergrowth. Sometimes, though, it doesn’t. Sometimes, it’s winter.

 **V.** Willow takes off her glasses (the stars on the ceiling turn into fuzzy white globules) and places them on the table.


End file.
